runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Knight Ruled Kingdom
The Knight Ruled Kingdom was founded on June 29, 2012, as a social, player owned city, and roleplaying clan that would also host fun events. It has grown a bit in the short time it has been alive, but isn't a massive clan. Government Currently, the government of Knight Ruled Kingdom consists of the leader, Colinsay, his right hand, Jedie999, who hasn't been active as of late, and his heir, Rockydude69, who is also Master of the Order of the Argent Wolf. The council of Knight Ruled Kingdom consists of the King, the Master of the Order of the Argent Wolf, and the holders of the recently created offices of General and Treasurer, who have not yet been chosen. The King's right hand may attend council meetings, and can attend in the King's absence, but will only have a say in the latter case. Growth Should the clan grow much larger, it may decide to extend it's borders to another nearby towns and cities, in which case a clan member will be chosen to become the "Lord" of that city, and will be able to decide what kind of government it's people have. The Order of the Argent Wolf The Order of the Argent Wolf is an elite order of Knights within Knight Ruled Kingdom, who are absolutely loyal to the clan, and who are dedicated to helping those in need. It's Commander is Rockydude 69, and it's other members are Jedie999 and Fieldstorm. To enter the order, a member must be approved by Colinsay or by all three Knights of the Argent Wolf, at which point they will become a squire to one of the Knights until their time comes to be knighted. A squire within the order will be raised to the rank of Sergeant, and a full fledged Knight of the order will be raised to the rank of Lieutenant. Promotion System Point System To earn promotions, each member has to earn points through our initiatives; also, each member must progress through the ranks in order, unless they are promoted for other reasons (e.g. if you're a Sergeant, you must earn 10 points to reach Lieutenant before you can earn a promotion to Captain. Below is the point costs for promotions. Promotion to Corporal - 1 point Promotion to Sergeant - 5 points Promotion to Lieutenant - 10 points Promotion to Captain - 15 points Promotion to General - 20 points Each member can only earn 25 points each month. Combat Level While Knight Ruled Kingdom doesn't give out ranks based solely on combat level, members who join at level 85+ or achieve level 85+ after joining will be given one promotion once they have been a member for at least one week. Recruitment Initiative As long as the clan is recruiting, which is almost always, members may gain points by recruiting quality members; a quality member is one who doesn't leave the clan and is not expelled from the clan during their first week's probation. Each quality member earns you one point. The initiative will last as long as the clan is recruiting.History History Runites On July 1, 2012, Colinsay recieved word from Zir Thomaz that a clan called "Runites" had been targeting members of Knight Ruled Kingdom in the wilderness, as well as members of another clan. Knight Ruled Kingdom's leadership met with PixieCute D, one of the leaders of the other clan Runites had been targeting, to discuss an alliance and retaliation, but a few days later it was discovered that the reason for Runites action was simply to get the attention of Knight Ruled Kingdom for a clan war. ed Kingdom for a clan war. The Order of the Argent Wolf On July 26, 2012, The Order of the Argent Wolf was officially formed within Knight Ruled Kingdom, with Rockydude69, Jedie999, and Fieldstorm as it's founding members. Allies *Dragon Hearts *Universal Triumvirate *Guthix Warroirs Category:Active Clan Category:Clans